battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kasa Jizo (Uber Rare Cat)
Kasa Jizo is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Ancient Heroes Ultra Souls event. True Form added in 7.4 gains increased health and range, multi-hit and a reduced delay between attacks. Cat Evolves into Jizo's Moving Castle (Kamui in BCP!) at level 10. Evolves into Jizo's Mega-Castle at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros: * Deals massive damage to Black and Angel Enemies. * Normal form is cheap and spammable. * Normal form has high damage for a spammable attacker. * Evolved form has high health (better in True Form). * Evolved form has long range (even longer in True Form). * Evolved and True forms have very high attack power. * True form has multi-hit attacks. Cons: * Evolved and True forms are very slow, have a high cost and long recharging time. * Evolved and True forms have only two knockbacks. * Evolved form has a very long time between attacks, improved in True form. Strategy/Usage While Kasa Jizo's evolved and True Forms have extremely high attack power, it's the normal form of this cat that shines! Kasa Jizo has a very short cooldown, and a stack of them will annihilate most Black and Angel enemies in their path. Once leveled up, this cat is virtually unstoppable on Black-dominant stages like Gestalt, Decay, Soap Scum and the XP Stages (though Bombercat is nearly essential for Merciless XP!), as well as Angel-heavy stages like Broken Mask and Clionel Ascendant. Even against other enemies he still has fine stackable DPS, about 50% more than that of a Cyborg Cat at the same level. Be sure to keep Jizo protected, as enemies still deal full damage to it. Jizo's Moving Castle can actually be very useful on stages with powerful, decently-ranged bosses with supporting Black or Angel enemies, such as the Crazed Tank and Manic Eraser stages, or, in some cases, where the boss is a Black or a Angel enemy like Angry Fighting. A range of 450 is quite good, enough to outrange most enemies, and the Massive Damage ability is very helpful, as many mid-late game threats are Black or Angel. A level 50 Moving Castle has a whopping 150k HP and a grand 129,600 damage. That's 518,400 against Black and Angels, enough to kill almost all in only a few hits. Because its True Form increases range to 485, it can even outrange Master A., Project A and THE SLOTH! As Kasa Jizo's main use lies in his unevolved form for stackability+high DPS, a very important point for those who have proceeded far into the game is that there are some enemies that Jizo can't defeat but his second or third form can, if well protected, annihilate, most notably Winged Pigge. Description Cost Normal Form: *Chapter 1: $500 *Chapter 2: $750 *Chapter 3: $1000 Evolved/True Form: *Chapter 1: $3950 *Chapter 2: $5925 *Chapter 3: $7900 Upgrading Cost Stats Catfruit Evolution Appearance *Normal Form: A slightly chubby cat wearing a kasa hat and a backpack carrying a jizo statue. When attacking, the jizo statue pulls a gun, and shoots it 3 times. *Evolved Form: A very large castle referencing Howl's Moving Castle, complete with robotic legs. Has 4 statues that wear hats positioned on cannon platforms, along with a very large cannon that appears to charge up and attack with yellow "orbs". The cat now sits on top of the castle with his kasa removed. *True Form: A coloured version of the previous form. The top cannons are larger and the gun platforms have numbered shields. Instead of a backpack, the cat now has a pot containing an unidentified liquid. The castle's spikes and robotic legs are now larger and more menacing-looking. Overall, the whole castle is metallic, looking like a realistic AI armoured, heavily armed tank. Other Appearances Merc Storia Kasa Jizo appears as a 3-star monster in the 5th collaboration event story, though its evolved form also takes part in the story, this form is not unlockable. Trivia * This unit is based on Kasa Jizo, a tale about an old man who offered his kasa(a Japanese traditional hat) to 6 Jizo Statues. Since he only has 5 hats left, he offered his own to the last statue, which explains the hat-less Jizo in this Cat's evolved form. * Kasa Jizo has the shortest recharge time out of all Uber Rare Cats. * Jizo's Moving Castle is based on Howl's Moving Castle which is greatly shown on the legs. * Jizo's Moving Castle has the highest 'raw '''attack power out of all cats with the Massive Damage ability. Gallery Kasa Jizo Attack Animation.gif|Kasa Jizo's attack animation Jizo's Moving Castle Attack Animation.gif|Jizo's Moving Castle's attack animation Kasa Jizo desc.PNG|Normal form description (EN) Jizo Moving Castle desc.PNG|Evolved form description (EN) Jizo(BCP).jpg|Normal form description (POP!) Kamui.jpg|Evolved form description (POP!) MS collab loading animation.gif|Merc Storia 2019 collab loading animation MercStoria-KasaJizo.png|From Merc Storia collab MS-KasaJizoEvolved.png|From Merc Storia collab Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/138.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a4%ab%a4%b5%a4%b8%a4%be%a4%a6 ---- Units Release Order: '<< Momotaro | Princess Kaguya >> ''' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Cats with Massive Damage ability Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Gacha Cats Category:Cats do multi-hits Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form